Struggle
by annakiwi1
Summary: While defending 'his' country, Kururugi Suzaku is caught off guard in a battle that could change his life. His wish to die may be fulfilled. Rating may go up in later chapters. Not sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 0**_

Suzaku steadied the Lancelot on the roof of a warehouse, a group of Black Knights surrounding him. _Damn, first time back with Lancelot and it's about to get blown up… again._

The Black Knight pilots took aim and fired on Lancelot, attempting to knock it off the roof and send him to his death. Unlucky for them, Suzaku easily deflected the shots and lunged at their leader. Suzaku latched on to the opponent with his harkens and shot at them with the VERIS. The cockpit of the enemy crumbled as the projectile made contact and continued through and in to yet another enemy knightmare. Suzaku turned away quickly; wishing to shield himself from the gore he knew existed because of him.

As he turned, he realized once again that he was _not_ alone. The knightmare before him was known as the Guren Mk-II. _This opponent... This is the Ace Pilot of the Black Knights... _Suzaku tightened his grip on the controls as the Mk-II's pilot spoke, "So you can pick on the weak, but can you beat me?" Suzaku bit back a response, his head was spinning. _I have to make this a quick win, or it'll be too late for help. _ Blood dribbled down his cheek from a puncture wound on his temple. Suzaku ignored the pain and answered firmly, "Black Knight, if you surrender now the charges will not be as great, surrender now and come with me." Suzaku could _hear_ the sneer in her reply, "There is no way that I would _ever._ Go with you. "With that, the Guren launched forward and crashed in to the Lancelot. Suzaku had no time to raise his shields. The impact was jarring and he was sent tumbling over the edge.

The landing was less than graceful as the Lancelot crashed to the ground. The sudden jar of the cockpit threw Suzaku forward; he hit his head, hard. A few seconds later, the Guren bolted from the roof and landed on the crushed body of the Lancelot, causing immense amounts of damage. As the Guren touched down, Glasgows belonging to the Black Knights swerved around the corners and screeched to a halt; surrounding Lancelot and Suzaku with it.

Inside, Suzaku had a hand pressed tightly against his forehead, more blood trickling between his fingers. _I'll be lost... _Sheer terror gripped Suzaku's chest when he allowed his thoughts to wander. _Maybe this is the fate I deserved. I wasn't able to protect Euphie… I don't deserve to live. _His thoughts were interrupted as the hatch of the Lancelot was torn open by the enemy. Suzaku made a grab for his gun but was stopped mid motion when a gun was pressed against his back. "Hello, Suzaku." The voice behind him was grim. And familiar, "Kallen?" Suzaku's chair was spun around and stopped once he was facing the owner. He looked over the young woman; her hair was bright red, as usual. As his eyes traveled down he noticed her eyes. Normally, they would be hidden in shadows with her act of sickness. On this night, Kallen's eyes were bright and alert, watching Suzaku's every move, not missing _anything._

"Stand, Suzaku." She pushed the gun in to his back until he cringed. Suzaku stood slowly, his legs were shaking from fatigue, but he wasn't about to let her know that. Kallen moved forward and tied Suzaku's hands tightly behind his back. Once they were secure she tugged the ropes tighter, just for good measure. A smile tugged at the edge of her mouth when she saw Suzaku grow tense. "Turn and walk in front of me, I don't want you trying anything. " When Suzaku didn't move Kallen grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him forward. She put him on his knees and kept a firm grip on his hair.

The way Suzaku was positioned; he was looking straight down a 20 foot drop from the cockpit to the ground. He looked up at Kallen, "Are you-"She cut him off with an evil smile, "yes." She planted a foot on his back and shoved him out. "Have a nice fall."

Suzaku closed his eyes and waited for the impact, a Black Knight beneath was calling, "I'll catch him!" Suzaku's instinct told him not to trust that. He was right, within seconds he met the ground with a sickening crunch. An unbearable pain laced its way through Suzaku's chest and his knee. Without his hands to catch him, he had taken the damage to the more important parts of his body. It was all he could do to keep the guttural noises building in his chest hidden.

Kallen watched him fall and cringed as he hit the ground. She quickly regained her composure and jumped down lightly. Naturally, she landed on her toes. Quickly, she grabbed Suzaku's hair and hauled him to his feet, "Come on, up you go." She kept her gun pressed in to his back as she walked him to her knightmare. She could tell Suzaku was blacking out; he wasn't going to make it for very long without medical attention. Kallen turned and ordered the other pilots to mount up and retreat; they had gotten what they had come for.

Suzaku blacked out as Kallen was loading him in to the Guren. Each breath hurt, he couldn't move his leg, and worst of all, he couldn't see past the blood flowing from his temple. He felt a sharp sting of a needle on the inside of his wrist but he didn't move. Suzaku felt his body relaxing quickly and allowed it; for once he gave himself the easy escape.

Hey so this is my first fanfiction, I think you should write some reviews and boost my self confidence because I really need it.

ps. this is only one small part of it, I recently found my notebook and got really excited.

you can also find me on DeviantArt, suzusgirl

kk have fun with life bye~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Darkness._ _Pain. Loud._ Suzaku was aware of only these things. He felt his body shift and a bolt of pain tear through him. Then his thoughts ground to a halt.

Kallen piloted her way through the ghetto to the Black Knights base. She and the other pilots screeched to a halt in the knightmare bay. The doors closed behind them and they began their dismount. Kallen glanced at Suzaku, he was laying on the floor where she had put him for transport. He hadn't moved and needed attention badly.

The cockpit was opened quickly and Kallen lowered Suzaku to the arms of a waiting paramedic. She dismounted and followed, keeping an eye on everything that happened to _her_ prisoner. Kallen saw Zero, watching her from the top of the stairs. He fell in beside her, "I see you did well. Casualties?"

Kallen shook her head, "Not many, I think the deaths were caused by nightmare malfunctions, nothing serious. Suzaku was being kind tonight."

Zero scoffed, "The White Terror, 'kind'? That's unheard of. "

The conversation ended with that as the three reached the medical wing. Suzaku was laid on a bed gently. The paramedic took his vitals quickly and started an IV. He then left to get the doctor. Kallen kept a trained eye on Suzaku's body, afraid for his life. _So much blood._ Suzaku was covered in blood. He looked as if he had his eyes gouged out. Knowing this wasn't true, Kallen stepped forward and began cleaning the blood from Suzaku's all too pale face. He flinched slightly and pulled away.

Kallen removed her hand and looked at him, hoping he would come around soon. When he ceased his movement she brushed a tangle of hair from his forehead and sighed. "What're we going to do with him?"

Zero was positioning himself in the far corner of the room, where he could keep an eye on everything going on inside the large room. "He'll be used for information, a bargaining tool per say. He may prove to be useful in the manual labor department. Tamaki and Ohgi continue to complain about their work load."

Kallen tore her eyes from Suzaku to gaze upon Zero's unforgiving mask. "I think he's too weak for that. He doesn't look well." She dragged her eyes down Suzaku's body, stopping at each rip in his clothing, blood blossoming through the thick cloth. She bent to touch his chest when the doctor returned with the paramedic.

"What's the situation?" He was by her side, checking Suzaku's pulse for himself, then putting a finger below Suzaku's nose.

The paramedic explained to the doctor that Suzaku had been thrown from the knightmare's cockpit and landed awkwardly on the ground. The doctor nodded slightly, "Well he's breathing, which means he's alive. I can save him, Zero permitting. " With that he glanced to Zero, receiving a curt nod he got to work. "Ms. Could I ask you to keep his head still? The examinations are always most uncomfortable."

Zero watched as Kallen moved to cradle Suzaku's head in her hands. She averted her eyes from the doctors work and stroked Suzaku's cheek gently with her thumb.

The doctor found Suzaku's knee shattered in multiple large chunks as well as a large crack in his tibia. He felt around Suzaku's other leg to insure nothing else had gone wrong. The paramedic checked the wound on Suzaku's head and concluded he had a severe concussion and would most likely be unable to speak for a while. "He may suffer from amnesia as well. Keep an eye on him. Kururugi is also suffering with a few broken ribs and several cracked. We can fix his leg with surgery, the other injuries will take time."

"Give him the operation now, before he awakens and makes a stupid decision." Kallen turned her head and saw it was Zero who spoke, he then turned and left the room.

Kallen was ushered from the room so the operation could be performed. The doctor gave his word he would contact Kallen once Suzaku was out of recovery and could be moved to a holding cell.

Hours passed and the call didn't come. Kallen began to worry, pacing her quarters anxiously. She had never been good at waiting. _What if something happened… what if he's dead.. _

The call came late that night, the doctor reported Suzaku was well and sleeping. He needed to be moved to a holding cell so he could perform other operations. Suzaku had woken twice during the surgery, unable to take the pain, drugged or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I want to say: Thank you guys for all of your wonderful comments/reviews. I also want to apologize for not updating sooner or on schedule at all.. I had knee surgery a week ago and was doped up. Before that, I was just lazy. I want to ask if someone would like to help me write this. They would keep in contact with me and make sure I'm getting the work done as well as helping me through writers blocks. If one of you is interested, please let me know!**

**I don't own Code Geass or the characters, the plot is mine. **

**Ok on to the update:**

Kallen made her way back to the medical wing of the base. Her thoughts ran in circles _is Suzaku alright? Will he ever be? I hope he isn't startled when he wakes up…_ She took her time getting there, once she did reach the room she heard the doctor's booming voice.

"Sir, calm down, you're okay. I'm just checking your IV."

"There.. see, that wasn't so bad. Now you're just going to sleep for a while."

She opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Her eyes swept through the room, inspecting the tray of surgical utensils the doctor was cleaning. "Sir," she stepped towards him, "how is he?" nodding to Suzaku as she stood beside the doctor, handing him the scalpel when prompted.

"He'll live. His blood type is rare and we don't have excess in our supplies. I received instructions from Zero not to give him blood until he's stable." They finished cleaning the supplies and walked over to Suzaku's bedside.

He had paled dramatically and his breathing had a catch with each exhale. "Will he remember?" Kallen noticed deep purple bruises forming under Suzaku's eyes.

"Yes and no. the human mind is a frail thing easily broken." The doctor looked at her before adjusting the IV line. "My nurse is on his way to get a wheelchair for Kururugi. When he returns, I want you both to take this young man to the cleanest holding cell you can find. Zero is keeping him for interrogation as well as a prize. But Kururugi needs to be taken care of before anything else can happen."

Kallen nodded just as the door was opened and the nurse entered the room. The doctor stood back and watched as Kallen and his subordinate loaded Suzaku in to the wheelchair. They attatched the IV to the back of the chair and headed out. Kallen led the nurse to a clean-ish holding cell and made the bed.

xXx

_Everything's dark… _A searing pain shot through Suzaku's head as he began to gain consciousness. _What happened… where am I….? _Suzaku fought to pry his eyes open, wincing once he succeeded. _It's bright wherever it is._ He shut his eyes again. His head was throbbing enough that he let himself drift back to sleep.

xxX

Kallen moved her fellow eleven gently from the chair to the bed. Her arms were folded neatly behind his back and knees. She struggled at first and was aided by the nurse. _He's heavy._ Once Suzaku was placed on the bed, she arranged his arms and good leg in a position that would make them easier to strap down.

As she turned away to get the cuffs, her eyes registered movement from their patient. "Suzaku…?" She turned her head in his direction. To her surprise, his eyelids fluttered open and he looked at her.

Hazed green eyes stared at her and blinked slowly before settling on the person behind her. Kallen noticed the nurse adjusting the IV and shooed him out before returning her attention to Suzaku. "Suzaku, can you hear me?"

The eyes didn't move.

"Suzaku?"

Nothing.

Kallen sighed and retrieved the cuffs. She returned to Suzaku's bed and bound his hands and uninjured ankle to the bed. _At least he can't hurt himself now. _

xXx

Suzaku's eyes followed her every movement and lost track of her a few times. His head was spinning and nothing made sense. Suzaku let his weighted head drop back against the hard mattress and waited for sleep to come. _I'm alone._

xXx

Kallen injected the soldier's IV line with a horse dose of morphine, trying to keep him under. She watched quietly as his eyelids slid closed and he became dead to the world. Stepping back, Kallen watched Suzaku until the door slid closed and her line of sight was cut off. She returned to bed for the night, hoping Suzaku would somehow be okay.

Xxx

**I hope you all liked it! This chapter was somewhat boring and just an information-y type thing..? I don't know. You people keep acting like you like this story.. Sooo I will continue until someone tells me not to or until the story is really at an end. Sent reviews and tell me how I can improve and what other stories you want me to type up! Also, if you know of any animes I should watch, send me a message and a link where to watch them! Thank y**ou!


	4. Chapter 4

_Euphie and I were sitting in the fields behind her estate on a clear spring day. We had a picnic in front of us and were enjoying the comforts of the other's company. Everything was peaceful; the birds were singing and there was a gentle breeze making the grass bow and sway in the wind. Once we had finished eating, Euphemia and I stood and began to wander through the fields. She felt safe with me and I felt at home with her. While we were walking, a storm rolled up out of nowhere. The birds grew silent and the sky was now as dark as night. It started to rain immediately, pouring down… not rain_… _but_ blood_. I turned to confirm with Euphie, to see if it was real, but she wasn't there, not anymore. Blood began to cling to my jacket and boots as I turned circles in the fields, searching for her, calling her name. My heart was pounding and I was terrified. Off in the distance I heard her scream my name and I instantly ran towards the voice, minutes dragged on and I finally reached my princess. There she was, lying on the ground peacefully, or so it seemed. She was shaking feebly and trying to rise to her feet. Her eyes were stretched wide with fear and she was unable to speak. I could tell by the tension in her fists that she was in pain. I knelt by her side and tried to pick her up but she screamed. I flinched and put her back down, pleading for her to tell me what was wrong. She looked at me and smiled slightly, red rimming her eyes. She gazed at me for a moment before a cold voice echoed from her, sweet, lips. "Suzaku, you're Japanese, aren't you?" Her words chilled me to the bone; I took a step back and nodded slightly, "Y-yes... What does it matter?" She made a move to sit up but couldn't manage the physical strain. Then she died, the love of my life, shot before my eyes. My tear filled eyes searched for the killer among the trees. I couldn't keep from shaking because there, not three feet away, stood Zero. My worst enemy and greatest fear was standing feet away with a gun that had killed my only reason for living. I stood and screamed as blood mixed with the tears that ran from my eyes, "You bastard, you've killed her again!"_

_ With that, Zero vanished and I was left with nothing. Euphemia's body had disappeared and I was trapped in the peaceful fields, alone in the blood rain. Then, as I began to wander the field, I noticed a small boy appear, from what seemed to be, out of thin air. As I gazed upon him, I noticed he was dressed lavishly in exotic clothing, befitting the noblest of noblemen. He had eyes of crimson red and blond hair so long it reached to ground. I was so focused on the boy's features that I hadn't noticed him approach me. "Does this make sense to you Suzaku Kururugi?" His voice snapped me out of the trance I was in and caused me to realize the boy standing in front of me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "This massacre, Euphemia's sudden change of behavior, her eyes glowing red as you watched her die. Does it make sense to you?" The answer to the boys question was a harsh and cold "NO". "None of it makes sense; Euphie has always been a kind and gentle person who always viewed people as people. She didn't care if they a number or Britannian and would never order people to be massacred." As we continued the conversation, I couldn't help but wonder what this child was getting at. "That's right, Euphemia would never give such an order under normal circumstances, but then again we aren't talking about normal circumstances, are we Suzaku?" The boy replied calmly as if what he had to say wasn't affecting me at all. "What do you mean by normal circumstances?" _This child is so odd… _"I mean who was Euphemia with just before she ordered that massacre, Suzaku". I immediately remembered that she had been with Zero and realized that he must have been the one to have caused Euphie's sudden change in behavior. _It's not as if he didn't have a motive. The special zone would have been disastrous for the black knights for it made their whole struggle null & void_. "Well… Euphemia was with Zero just before her behavior change… Is there something he could have done to cause that? I don't see ho-" _

_"Geass" was the boys answer._

_I gave him a puzzled look and cocked my head to the side, "Could you explain?"_

_"Geass is the power of the king. It is granted to those who make contracts with beings such as myself or C.C.; Zero was given a Geass by C.C. which gives him the ability to force anyone to obey anyone command given to them if they make eye contact with him. When given those orders, the recipients suffer amnesia of the time they received the order." I didn't know who this 'C.C.' was and didn't bother to ask, but what I was shocked upon hearing the words the boy had uttered. _As crazy as it sounded it explained everything not the only actions of Euphie but his own actions on Kamine Island._ While processing the information, a thought popped into my head, "Who is zero?" The boy smiled devilishly and answered, "Lelouch Vi Britannia." I went into an immediate state of shock. _How could Lelouch out of all people be responsible for this?_ After calming myself, I realized that it actually wasn't surprising at all. _Lelouch had always vowed to destroy Britannia and I knew he had the brains to do it._ This would also explain why Zero decided to rescue me from execution and attempt to have me join the Black Knights. The biggest give away, however, was the way Euphie easily trusted Zero as if she knew him. I could not bring himself to believe that Lelouch would kill a dear friend just because they were getting in the way of his revenge. _

_Once I gathered my thoughts, I wondered who the boy was, why he had the information I needed, and how he was speaking to me in my nightmare. The boy answered my first question without prompt before disappearing. "My name is V.V."_

Suzaku Kururugi jerked awake in pain, screaming in agony. His eyes were unable to focus on anything other than the white ceiling above him. _Why does everything hurt so much...? _He attempted to sit up but was held back by pressures on both wrists and one leg. _What the hell? _Suzaku tried to shift to get a better look but couldn't get his eyes to focus. Everything around the eleven was spinning and he couldn't get it to stop. Squeezing his eyes shut helped with the dizziness but not the pain.

The prisoner stayed there with no means of moving or communication. His thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't seem to get past the fact that he had just seen his princess, Euphemia, get killed once again. After thinking in circles for what seemed like a life time, Suzaku was hit by a brick wall of realization. _Zero! You killed her!_ A scream similar to one of a dying prisoner sounded from his throat as he began to cry. His frantic movements didn't help his condition; they caused his head to throb and sent a shockwave from his injured leg up his spine. The pain was excruciating and refused to go away, even when Suzaku tried to calm himself.

Kallen heard the scream as if she had been standing next to Suzaku. She sat ramrod straight until her meeting was over. It seemed no one else had heard the pain filled cry so she wasn't allowed to leave her meeting until Zero dismissed the issue at hand. _What if he's gotten out? Or hurt himself again? Those cuffs aren't comfortable, I know, so what happens if he finds a way t-. He doesn't remember, his condition will make everything different... maybe it won't be so bad... I guess we-_ "Kallen, is something bothering you?" _Wh- Zero…_ "N-No sir, I'm fine. Please continue." She bowed her head slightly and waited for Zero to turn away.

"Now back to deciding what to do with our new prisoner. Ohgi suggested we question him as soon as he's able to sit up. I agree with that decision. Once we have our information, I figure we can use him for our dirty jobs. Our lazy troops who tend to the knightmares seem to get distracted…" he continued but Kallen noticed Tamaki's offended expression at that last part. The slacker had the audacity to interrupt Zero, "Who the hell do you think you are? Talking about us, hardworking people like we aren't even-"

"You don't ever do the work, do you?"

"Well... no..." Tamaki was obviously beaten but didn't want to be found out. "Whatever." Zero ended the meeting and left to his quarters before anyone else could get another word in.

Once Zero had gone, Kallen took this time to jog up to the holding cells. All of them had one way glass, only allowing others to see in. However, Suzaku couldn't have seen her if he had tried. To Kallen, he seemed completely helpless and blind. As the door slid open, she didn't see any difference in Suzaku's actions. He was still, other than the rapid rise and fall of his chest. "Suzaku…?"

This time he did move. Suzaku opened his eyes slightly before closing them again. The bed he was rested on was positioned directly under a light and he seemed a bit sensitive. Kallen smiled slightly and went to check on him. She gently touched his hand and earned a flinch. "Suzaku, I know you're in there. I need you to help me help you."

He opened his eyes completely and sighed, making himself wince. Kallen sighed in relief, "So you can hear me… the doctor said you hurt your left leg pretty badly. You won't be able to use it for a while. Also, take it easy on the breathing. You have quite a few rib injuries." She earned a nod and another wince. "Do you remember your name? You had some pretty bad head trauma and I want to make sure you're okay…"

_My… name? I. Its Suzaku... of course... _Suzaku nodded and began to speak, "M-y name is Suzaku..." _Shit, is that... is that my voice?_ Though he had spoken and had remembered, Suzaku's voice was extremely harsh and needed a bit of waking up. Kallen noticed this and sat on the bed where he could see her. "No one has come in to feed you, have they? And I bet you need your IV renewed, huh." She smiled and walked out again. _Damn, he's not as bad as the doc thought. 'Zaku's gona be sooo hard to get along with._ Kallen walked out and gathered all of the required medical supplies as well as some soup and crackers for Suzaku.

On her way back, she ran into Zero. "Where are you going this time?" His voice seemed a bit pissy and Kallen knew better than to overstep her boundaries. "Well, sir, I'm going to tend to Suzaku. The orderly has been too busy tending to your soldiers' wounds to even remember Suzaku exists." Zero ignored her comment and followed Kallen to the cell in which Suzaku was being kept. When they arrived, Kallen stopped and turned around before opening the door. "I swear, Zero, if you hurt him in any way, you will have to deal with me. And I will tell you now. I am not at all easy to get along with when I'm upset." She received a shrug and a nod as she opened the door.

Suzaku raised his head and looked at them when they entered. Upon seeing Zero, Suzaku screamed and cursed at him in Japanese. It was obvious to Zero that Suzaku's mind was out of sorts. Kallen sighed softly and walked over to take care of Suzaku. Zero stayed against the wall and watched quietly. As Kallen changed Suzaku's bandages, she made sure to keep an eye on Suzaku's leg; since it wasn't tied down, he could move his leg easily. The downside to having Suzaku's injured leg untamed was the fact that he could move it and use it to struggle. Each time her patient struggled, Kallen noticed the stitches tear a bit more.

While their prisoner was treated, Zero was studying Kallen's figure. She seemed extremely careful compared to all the times she had treated the other soldiers. Kallen finally finished tending to Suzaku and began to feed him. _Damn it all why does he have to be so stubborn. _Suzaku turned out to be an extremely difficult patient to be around. He was always attempting to keep the last shred of pride he had but never seemed capable. Zero watched with little interest as she finished, "So about his condition, has he spoken anything other than Japanese curse words?" Kallen smirked and nodded, "Of course he has. He just doesn't like, you." She led Zero out and handed him the dirty dishes, "I'm beginning his questioning so I suggest you get out of her."

Zero walked down the hall agonizingly slow, eventually turned the corner and disappeared from sight. When her boss was gone, Kallen returned to Suzaku's side and looked at him. "So, why exactly were you screaming earlier?" She noticed her patient's eyes slowly shift to keep her in his sight. Her answer came a few minutes later, _so his processing is a bit slow... maybe that won't matter... It may prove to be an advantage._

"I had a bad dream." Even in his drugged state, Kallen could see Suzaku's discomfort with this conversation; even though they hadn't even started yet.

"A dream about what?" Suzaku tensed before he responded, still slow. "I had a dream about Euphemia... W-"

"That doesn't sound like a bad dream."

"But it was... I mean, she died." Kallen winced and touched Suzaku's shoulder gently, "She died in real life too." Suzaku nodded and sighed, "Because of Lel- Zero."

This statement made Kallen squeeze Suzaku's shoulder a bit too hard. "Excuse me? I know Zero killed Euphemia but he had no choice. She was killing people left and right and with a smile on her face. Her death was her own fault for betraying the people of Japan, Suzaku." Suzaku then gave Kallen a stoic look. "But that's where you're wrong. Euphie wasn't the one who ordered that massacre." Kallen gave him a stern, but confused, look; Suzaku then moved to look Kallen in the eye and gave a serious look. "The person responsible for the special zone massacre was Zero, Kallen." Normally, she would have beaten a person nearly to death if they were to say something like that about Zero, but Kallen could tell from the look in Suzaku eyes that he wasn't lying. she still found the idea to be preposterous and asked Suzaku how Zero could have made Euphiemia follow such an order. A demonic look then appeared on Suzaku's face that caused Kallen to freeze in place due to amount of fear she felt. He then answered "Geass." Before Kallen could ask Suzaku already began explaining what Geass was. "Geass is a power very few people possess. It grants the owner certain abilities. in Zero's case he has the ability to make anyone obey any one order he gives them. The person who is given the order suffers from amnesia when they are given the order and when they are following his order; but after Zero has used his Geass on a person, they became immune to it. In other words, it's a onetime thing." Kallen eyes shot open as Suzaku finished explaining everything to her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard; She may have trusted Suzaku but something like this was too far-fetched for her to believe but before she could argue with Suzaku, he already begun to present evidence to her.

"Kallen, do you remember Jeremiah Gottwald?"

"What you mean that guy who helped me and zero rescue you when you were going to be executed?" "Yes him." Suzaku replied. "Do you know what happened to him after he helped you?" "Yeah, I remember that in the newspaper it was written that he was demoted for allowing Zero to escape with you" "It was also written that he claimed he couldn't remember helping Zero escape." Kallen was shocked when Suzaku reminded her of that. "It's true" she said. "He couldn't remember." "However do you really think that one piece of evidence is enough to convince me Suzaku?" Suzaku then jumped to a more recent event, "Kallen I know you may hate Britannia, but i know that you know not all Britannians are bad." "Where you are going with this" Kallen asked. Do you honestly believe that Euphiemia would pretend to care about the Japanese just so she could kill them?" "What would she gain by doing something like that?" "I can tell you right now that she wouldn't have gained anything Kallen." Suzaku then curled his hands into fists and began to cry infront of Kallen.

"You want to know something Kallen? When Euphiemia was dying she asked me, 'Suzaku did the special zone succeed? Did i help the people of Japan gain a hope that someday they will be treated as people?' You know what i told her, Kallen? I told her everything was fine and that the special zone was a success! I couldn't bear the thought of telling Euphie in her last moment that everything she had worked so hard to achieve had failed. My final words to her were a lie." Kallen gave Suzaku a sympathetic look throughout the whole story. Suzaku then wiped the tears from his eyes and asked Kallen "Do you believe me now? Do you believe that Zero was the one who caused that massacre and believe that he is a monster who would do anything and sacrifice any one to achieve his goals?" Now Kallen was one who was crying and she buried her face into Suzaku's chest. "YES!" She yelled as she began to cry hysterically. Suzaku then put his arms around Kallen and hugged her as tightly as he could. He wasn't surprised at all by Kallen's reaction to the news; He understood the pain she was going through. The pain of being betrayed by someone you trusted so closely and loved so much hurt more than anything Suzaku had ever been through.

After a half hour of crying and sobbing Kallen finally calmed down. She then looked to Suzaku and asked "What now?" Suzaku returned Kallen's gaze. Kallen, would you join me and fight by my side?"

**End Chapter.**

**So how was that? Not too shabby, right? Well, I had a lot of help from fanficreader973. They have been super super loverly. I apologize for not updating sooner, I worked at it in parts. Now that its summer, I've been busy with friends etc. Thanks for putting up with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have suggestions or things you want to see in the story, please tell me! I'll respond to every message that is sent to me asap. Thanks, see you later. **


End file.
